Composted organic material is a fertilizer that can be used to return valuable nutrients to the earth for reuse by living plants. Composting waste organic material is also more environmentally friendly, compared with collecting and storing the waste in landfill.
It is particularly efficient to compost waste organic material domestically, as the composted material can be used in fertilizing plants at the site at which the waste organic material is “created” (i.e. at a residential dwelling). There are two main types of compost farms used in domestic, and community settings (such as kindergartens, schools, community gardens, etc.), these being:                aerobic, which use living organisms to consume decomposing organic matter in an environment of moist bedding material and oxygen; and        anaerobic, which use the activity of microorganisms feeding on carbon rich material in the absence of oxygen.        
Vermicomposting is an aerobic composting process that uses composting earthworms (such as Red, Tiger and Blue worms) to break down the organic matter. Vermicompost processes have the advantage of being able to process organic waste material quickly and efficiently because the worms induce aeration and form moisture drainage tunnels as they move through the bedding material, which enables quicker production of composted organic materials (known as “vermicast” or “castings”). Further, in a well functioning worm farm, the worm population can increase over time, which further increases the volume of organic waste that can be composted by the worm farm.
It is known to construct a “tiered” or “stackable” worm farm housing with a bottom tray to collect liquid (sometimes referred to as “worm tea”). A first working tray is nested in the bottom tray, and this is filled with a bedding material of soil and organic waste material for the worms to compost. Once the first working tray is almost full, a part of the bedding material is transferred to a second working tray which is then nested in the first. The worms gradually move from the first working tray into the second, leaving castings (in other words, the composted organic material) behind. The castings are then available for use as a fertilizer. While this type of system is functional, it has significant drawbacks. These include that the second working tray must be lifted from the tier in order to access the castings in the first working tray. In addition, the first working tray contains compacted castings, and users often carry the full first working tray to the site to be fertilized. As will be appreciated, lifting the heavy working trays can be difficult and may even cause injury to the farmer. Furthermore, it is likely that any worms falling into the bottom tray will eventually die and, together with any castings that fall into the bottom tray, interfere with the movement of liquid to exit the tray through the tap.
There is a need to address the above, and/or at least provide a useful alternative.